Kamen Rider City Wars Wiki
Welcome to the Kamen Rider City Wars Wiki Gampeplay and card stats guide for the Kamen Rider City Wars moblie game. Important Notice - there was a bug that required you set your App or Phone to Tokyo time to collect R-Energy. There are some early indications that this bug has been fixed. If you still have problems collecting R-Energy you may need to set your device to Tokyo time still. If you have any problems (or not) please message admin so we can keep this information up to date. Gameplay Kamen Rider City Wars is a combination of a Strategy, Asset Management and Action game for iOS and Android smartphones. It can be installed on PC using QooApp or similar hosting applications. To advance in the game, complete quests with a team of riders to collect rewards. Rewards come in the form of Effect Cards, materials and money. Effect Cards can be equipped to riders to give stat boosts or unlock special attacks and rider forms. Effect Cards can also be obtained from the Gasha in exchange for Hero Stones. Materials can be used to upgrade cards to better increase your stats. You can also build various building that provide stat boosts and money and R-Energy income. R-Energy can be used to unlock rider's card slots and permanent stat boosts as well as unlocking new rider characters for your team. Buildings can also be upgraded with materials for better boosts and HP. Quests in the game usually consist of two phases. A strategy element, where you move your riders around the map to reach enemy units before they destroy your buildings, and an action element, where you pit your riders against the enemy using your touchscreen to move and attack and trigger special moves. For more detailed descriptions of game elements and translations of the menus please continue reading below. A useful beginners guide can also be found here. Join the discord here. Game Menus Here are the in game menus and what they link to Loading Screen * 1 - Contact Us * 2 - Data Transfer: if you have an ID and password for saved data enter it here to load. * 3 - Data Restoration * 4 - Batch Download: Download game data to your device. Main Menu 1 News News about current events and special offers. 2 Present Collect your daily log in bonus and other items here. Click Receive to get all items. 3 Mission Collect items from clearing challenges relates to quests etc. There are 3 types. Daily (first tab) Click Receive to receive all. 4 Gasha Spend Hero Stones here to get new cards. Cards can be used to enhance riders. New Riders cannot be obtained in the Gasha except by obtaining a 5 star card which allows the player to summon that rider for free in Rider / Summon. # Paid Gasha: The topmost Banner is for an exclusive Paid Hero Stones Gasha. Only Hero Stones paid for with real world money can be used in this Gasha. This gasha usually offers a guaranteed bonus 5* card for a 10x pull # Event Gasha: Event gashas usually have a higher chance of pulling a 5* event related card. A 10x pull comes with a bonus leveling up card. (see rider /effect card / enhancement) # Regular Gasha: A regular gasha with featured cards that only appear in this gasha. A 10x pull comes with a bonus leveling up card. (see rider /effect card / enhancement) Clicking on a banner brings you to the Gasha Pull menu. # Featured Card: Navigate through the featured cards with the arrow buttons. Click on a card to see it's max stats. # 1x Pull: Click to exchange 25 Hero Stones for one randomly selected card # 10x Pull: Click to exchange 250 Hero Stones for ten randomly selected cards and a bonus leveling up card # Gasha Contents: The full contents of this gasha and the odds of getting each card can be found here # Hero Stones: Your current amount of free (left) and paid (right) Hero Stones 5 Shop You will find two options here. First allows you to spend real world money on hero stones. The second allows you to exchange hero stones for boosts. 6 Rider Level up your rider and cards here. The menus is split into two sections, rider and cards. Rider There are 3 options. * 1 - Equipment - add cards to your rider to increase stats and change special attack. * 2 - Enhancement - unlock new slots and increase base stats. * 3 - Summon - purchase new riders for blue gems. Effect Card There are 4 options. * 4 - Enhancement - combine cards to increase their exp level. * 5 - Evolution - use materials to increase a cards star ranking (requires the card to be maxxed out) * 6 - Inspect - view all current cards. * 7 - Sell - sell cards for coins. 7 Quest Select story or event quests here. Use the tab above the quests to switch between them. * Story Quests Completing a story quest unlocks the next quest, each story increasing in difficulty. Each quest has 3 difficulty setting with better rewards for higher levels. * Event Quests Current Event quests are displayed here as well as daily quests and quests that appear for a limited time. * Daily Quests There are 7 daily quests - one for each day of the week - corresponding to the 7 types of Gem Stone. Daily quests can be unlocked for 5 hero stones. Completing a quest will unlock higher difficulty quests with a chance to get rarer stones. Event quest can be replayed for 0XP to simply collect gem stones. * Imagin quests Imagin quests are daily quests that appear for a time. Imagin quest can be run for 0BP and rank up with each quest completed. * Attribute Gem quests Attribute Gem Quest appear daily for a limited time and allow you to collect special Attribute Gems. These gems can be used to rank up your cards to a higher star level. These quests appear at 09:00 13:00 17:00 21:00 Japanese Time. * EXP card quests EXP card quests appear daily for a limited time and allow you to collect EXP cards. These cards can be used to level up your rider cards. These quests appear at 07:00 11:00 15:00 19:00 Japanese Time. IMPORTANT NOTICE '''When you select a quest you have already completes you will see this dialogue The button on the left (1) allows you to play through the mission again as normal. The button on the right (2) allows the mission to auto complete. Selecting (2) is useful for collecting the materials, items and EXP for the level. '''DO NOT SELECT (2) IF YOU ARE PLAYING AN EVENT LEVEL THAT AWARDS EVENT POINTS - YOU WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY SCORE. USE (1) INSTEAD. 8 Depot Purchased buildings can stored in the Depot for later use. 9 Build Add buildings to your map. Buildings give different items or bonuses depending on the type. There are 4 types. * 1 - Production Facilities - Produce money and R energy. * 2 - Production Assistance Facilities- Increase the productivity of production facilities. * 3 - Battle Support Facilities - power up rider's abilities in battle. * 4 - Special - Adds special boosts to riders of one Attribute or one select rider. 10 Menu A host of other game options. 1 Materials Create and manage materials here. There are 3 options. * 1 - Material list - view your current inventory of materials. * 2 - Material Synthesis - create new items by combining others. * 3 - Selling Material - sell un-needed materials. 2 Friends Manage your friends here. * 1 - Friends List * 2 - Sent Requests * 3 - Friend requests received * 4 - Friends Total 3 Option Control your game settings here. First tab is for sound. Second tab is for 'information from management' on/off. 4 Item 5 User Information Change your user name, town name and greeting here. You will also find your rank, user id and 'my rider'. 6 Help Not much help unless you can read Japanese. For more help join the Kamen Rider Battle Rush discord and go to General Chat. 7 Other * 1- Owned hero stone - how many hero stones in your inventory. * 2 - Data transfer - create an ID and password to transfer your data to another device. * 3 - Terms of service - good luck reading that!! * 4 - Rights expression - for some reason it's in english. * 5 - Contact Us - you may need a translator for this one too. * 6 - Privacy policy - they won't sell your data to a third party. 11 Builders Add to the number of building you can construct at a time 12 Battle Points BP are what you use to start quests. It will automatically fill up over time. Your max BP increases with your max level. Your BP can be re-filled in exchange for 5 Hero Stones. Riders Riders can be acquired by purchasing them from the Rider Menu / Summon page (see above) in exchange for 20,000 R-Energy or by acquiring a 5* Effect Card which will automatically unlock this rider for 0 R-energy. All Riders start with the same base stats and attribute. Stats are improved by equipping Effect cards and by unlocking Enhancements. Effect Cards Effect Cards come in 3 Attribute types Red (Power), Green (Technique) and Blue (Soul). Cards can be increased in level by using special leveling up cards - cards of the same attribute have a greater effect - or unwanted cards. (See rider / effect card / enhancement). There are 4 types of effect cards : * None : No special effect. * Skill (技) : A combo attack that has lower overall damage but short cooldown time. * Finishing Move (必殺技) : An extremely powerful combo attack with higher overall damage but long cooldown time. * Boost Change (BC) : Changes the rider's form for a period of time with boosted stats. Comes with a powerful finishing move. Skill, Finishing Move and BC can be assigned to its corresponding riders Action slots. Effect Cards can be strengthened up to lv.10 by combining two (or more) similar cards in the Rider / Effect card / Enhancement menu. The cooldown time of the Effect Cards will decrease by 1 second when strengthened to lv.3 and lv.6 respectively. The star ratings of the cards effect their max level. All cards can be evolved up two more star ratings in exchange for materials, increasing their max level by 10. Cards must be fully ranked up before you can evolve them. (see rider / effect cards / evolution) Card Stats 5 star effect cards 4 star effect cards 3 star effect cards 2 star effect cards 1 star effect cards Reading Effect Cards Basic Stats 1 - Basic Card Stats (from top to bottom) Attack / Defense / Agility / Stun Resist. / Fire Resist. / Freeze Resist. 2. Card Level and EXP until next level 3. Card Attribute 4. Card No. 5. Currently Equipped Rider 6. This card has no ability Technique / Finishing Move Abilities 1 - Card Current Star Rank 2 - Compatible Rider (specials can only be used by equipping this in the appropriate rider's action slot) 3 - Attack Type 4 - Special Attack Stats (from left to right) Attack Power / Cooldown 5 - Special Attack Level and EXP until next level Boost Change 1 - Form Change Stats (from top to bottom) Effect Duration / Cooldown / Attack UP / Defense UP / Agility UP / Stun Resist. / Fire Resist. / Freeze Resist. 2. - Form Change Special Attack Stats - Attack Power / Cooldown Rider Enhancements Rider enhancements operate on a skill tree type system with boosts and extra slots unlocked by spending R-Energy and materials. A full list of rider enhancements can be found here. (coming soon) Buildings HQ The large building at the top of your map. Upgrade to upgrade other buildings higher and unlock new buildings. The higher the user's rank, the higher the HQ can be upgraded. Production Facilities Production Assistance Facilities Battle Support Facilities Special Items full list coming soon Account Transfer and Recovery To transfer an account to another device or to recover lost data you need an ID and password which can be gotten by going to 'menu / other' and selecting the second option (see above). Enter a password and screenshot or make a note of it somewhere safe. To recover the data select 'data transfer' (second option on the main screen) and you will be prompted to enter an ID and password. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse